warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 ---- Custudio Ruina Artwork Thank You very much sir! long time no see here in Fanon, how are you? hoping your doing well. :D , Anyway, im gonna use it now. thanks so much SilveredKnight (talk) 10:45, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the kudos Algrim! Always glad to see my content enjoyed. Look forward to no doubt seeing your chapters up there again soon. Zeph gm (talk) 13:26, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Artwork Many thanks for the artwork you gave me. I was wondering, could you possibly do something for High Elder Rovaan, the Chapter Master of the Celestial Hawks. If you can just tell me and I'll list some of the things I wanted. Again thanks for the artwork.High Elder Rovaan (talk) 20:00, September 10, 2016 (UTC)High Elder Rovaan Chapter Master Many thanks. I was wanting a MK III 'Iron' Helmet, Aquila Power Armor, two Power Swords, a Storm Shield, large Gauntlets, Jump Pack, and a small golden shoulder robe over the right shoulder. Use the Color Scheme off of Rovaan on the Celestial Hawks page. Again Many thanks High Elder Rovaan (talk) 21:39, September 10, 2016 (UTC)High Elder Rovaan Rovaan Thank you so much for this! It looks amazing. You don't have to put the Storm Shield on if you don't want to, it still looks bad ass. Many thanks friend High Elder Rovaan (talk) 23:30, September 11, 2016 (UTC)High Elder Rovaan Sorry to bother you, but I've seen the amazing artwork you produce, and was wondering if you could produce some for my new page Space Hornets. I understand if you don't want to. 20:54, September 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: Space Hornet artwork Thanks for the artwork, it looks amazing and it was just what I was thiking off. 11:15, October 1, 2016 (UTC) thanks for the artwork algrim they look great as always.Michael50 (talk) 07:23, October 4, 2016 (UTC) hey man sorry if it's been awhile Life got in the way of things. so anyway I really like the pics that you showed me they look awsome. i'm also giving the Blades of Dorn to you. TheSpawn117 (talk) 08:51, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the artwork, although I'm not sure I'll be able to expand on the article anytime soon :) --Cheers Sweet potato tastes good,[[User talk:Dog of War|''' I like it']] 16:36, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Tagging Images Remember images should be fully tagged when uploaded. A Space Marine image should be tagged in the Space Marine category. Also archiving talk pages is to stop talk pages from becoming bloated and oversized, not to cover up information and previous discussion. It's quite unhelpful to the admin team. I also see you're attempting to learn photoshopping. Here are some helpful guides. --Imposter101 (talk) 07:46, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure. You should, however, decide whether the article is free use or not. I know previously property template was mandatory, now it should be replaced by free use if article is free use. You know, less clutter at the top. --Remos talk 08:43, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Yea... ööhm... I'm not exactly sure how it is, but let's roll with this before I get confirmation about the neccessity of property template with free use or community. Because I remember they were rewritten like a year ago to reduce the amount of templates at the top. It seems bit odd that they are all neccessary. --Remos talk 08:53, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey friend, I'm just curious as to who exactly created the artwork for the shoulder guard for the "Burning Lords" Chapter. I wrote that Chapter and provided the Chapter symbol by finding an image that I could use freely. I'm just curious as to who I had to ask in order to get permission to add that particular artwork to my page? Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 10:10, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey friend, thankyou so much for doing the artwork for both of my Chapters. I love all of it! Keep up the good work! IllumiNini (talk) 06:02, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Been noticing a lot of chapter images uploaded. :P Cheers for the image Algrim, I'll be sure to use it. -- ''Solomus Blackwing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 20:07, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Hail, Lord Whitefang, love the new artwork that you have done for my chapter. Much appreciated. Reinno (talk) 06:50, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Really cool artwork, thanks man! Nicktc 22:47, October 9, 2016 (UTC) thanks again for the artwork. its going straight on the chapter page. thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 18:33, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much! There is only so much somebody like me can manage with her limited artistic skills. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:27, October 10, 2016 (UTC) I will enjoy! Thanks again!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:46, October 11, 2016 (UTC) No Iron Scorpions space marine done in the GW style, why is that? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 23:18, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Mr. Algrim Whitefang sir, sorry to bother you, but I edited my space marine's colour scheme. Rather than pure white (#FFFFFF), I made my space marines bone white (#E3DAC9). Sorry again, I kinda wanted consistency with my SM images, but if you don't want to do it that's fine. I'll stick with the pure white marines. Das2Eazy (talk) 23:49, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Laughing Skull Yes, Mr. Algrim Whitefang, sir. The colour scheme changes I have described are for my Laughing Skull Chapter. Thank you! Das2Eazy (talk) 00:17, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Mr. Algrim Whitefang, sir. Thanks for the pictures, but I can't see them on the talk page of my profile. I dunno why. And while we're still on the subject of colouring space marines, what program/template do you use to colour in SM power armours? Thanks. When you're done, feel free to add a comment to the LS quotes section. Das2Eazy (talk) 01:11, October 12, 2016 (UTC)